


Hearts <3333333

by minkmix



Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Humor, max and alec are total siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkmix/pseuds/minkmix
Summary: It's ♥ Day! Alec proposes a dare and Max says maybe.





	Hearts <3333333

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amberdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/gifts).



" _I triple dog dare you._ "

Max wondered at times just how much Alec had learned to express himself from _Common Verbal Usage 101_ back in Manticore, and how much of it was from watching copious amounts of bad television.

"No way," She muttered as she shoved her things out of her locker and into her back pack. It was quitting time and she had better things to do than wax and wane about corporate made holidays that didn't make any sense. "Go bug someone else."

Alec pointed staunchly at the one slightly frayed but decidedly festive glossy red heart Normal tacked over the dispatch station the same day every year.

"It's like Christmas and a good porn like, rolled into one holiday." He insisted. "Throw in a pie in there and we are talkin' about some good times..."

"I'm not asking Logan to go anywhere!" She hissed. "He'll take it the wrong way, or the right way, or whatever. He'll just _take_ it, you get me?"

"Doesn't sound so bad." Alec leaned against her locker and shrugged. "The taking I mean--ow!"

Max rubbed her right fist ruefully. Alec's bicep wasn't the most yielding thing to make hard contact with.

"I don't date Alec." She concluded.

"Yeah yeah, dating is for girls that shave their legs and wear bras--OW!"

She shook out her other fist. "Exactly, so lay off!"

"What if I make it uh, interesting for ya?" Alec said as he grinned and gingerly cradled his arm.

She slammed her locker closed almost catching Alec's face with it.

"Money?"

"No."

"Your time off?"

"No way."

"Unless you have a kidney to spare I don't know what--"

"I'll double date with ya, anyone you want." Alec swept his arm out to the variety of well made girls that walked the Jam pony floor. "Anyone! Even that chick that spits when she talks and always uses the word 'fastidious' in almost every sentence."

Max cocked her head, considering his words.

"You pick her, and I'll ask her." Alec promised. "Hell, I'd even ask Sketchy, I don't give a shit."

"Oh really?" Max smiled.

"But you gotta ask Logan, and you got to wear a dress." Alec added. "Oh yeah, and shave your legs. Just in case. Ya know, in case he _takes_ it the right way--"

Wary of her now, Max's fist met open air when Alec dodged her blow.

"No dress." She crossed her arms.

"Fine, just ask him!" He sighed in exasperation.

"Fine." Max agreed. "But you have to ask someone too."

"That's the deal." Alec nodded and looked around expectantly. "Who is the lucky girl?"

Max's smile grew.

"I'll take care of that."

 

 

Crash wasn't exactly a fine restaurant, nor was it even a dignified drinking establishment but Max in all reality had no other clue as to where to ask Logan to meet her.

Forgoing the dress, she had made a slight effort to look like she hadn't just been huffin' it on the Seattle streets with 30 pounds of packages on her back to deliver. Cleavage was always good. And some clean jeans. She even borrowed some of that perfume Cindy always wore if she was going out and not expecting to be in until dawn.

Alec on the other hand hadn't done much to spruce up his usual self. He was still wearing his work clothes, and hadn't even bothered to take off his riding gloves. Max suddenly realized he was poised for an escape, his bag still slung over one shoulder and his chair pushed out as far as it could from the table.

Max leaned forward. "You make a break for it and this deal is all over with!"

"I was going to do no such thing." Alec lamely denied. "Although I might just stretch my legs--"

Max sunk down in her seat to catch the edge of his chair with her boot, with one hard pull she slammed him up against the table as hard as she could.

Message taken, he sighed and unshouldered his pack.

"What do you get out of this anyway?" She was forced to wonder not for the first time since he brought all of this up.

"Some peace." Alec muttered. "You and Logan are like some freakin' Shakespearean tragd--"

"Hi fellas."

Logan.

Max swallowed and immediately stood up. Then she immediately sat down. Wasn't that what boys were supposed to do if a girl showed up and needed a seat? Face red, she avoided looking over at Alec because she could feel his smile burning into her forehead.

"Hiya Logan." Alec half waved.

Logan took a seat and uncomfortably took the glass of beer Alec poured for him from the pitcher.

Max chewed at her lip and wondered if she should comment on his sweater. It was a really nice sweater she couldn't remember having seen before. It made his eyes look so--

"So um," Logan looked sideways at Alec then back to Max. "...Are we going to have company all night?"

Alec dug into the bowl of pretzels in the middle of the table. "'Fraid so pal."

"Alec's date hasn't shown yet." Max quickly said. Oh God. She said _date_.

"Hey look, he brought you something." Alec pointed out.

It was Logan's turn to turn a little red. His hand fumbled to his back pocket and pulled out a small gift wrapped box. "It's just a small something, you know, for the holiday."

"That's so nice of you Logan." Max couldn't contain the small thrill of seeing wrapping paper that she'd get to rip off. " Gee Alec, did you get your _date_ anything?"

Alec shoved some more pretzels in his mouth and answered her only with a look of disdain.

Unconcerned with decorum, Max made short work of the festive wrapping paper and found a velvet box inside. She quickly opened it, her mouth falling open just a little bit when she saw what was inside.

"Are-are they--"

"Yeah, they're real." Logan said with a small laugh.

Max shifted the box so the light would catch on the pair of earrings, every which way. They were small and clear and delicate and perfect.

Alec had sat up to get a look at what she got.

"Diamonds huh?" Alec settled back with a lopsided smile. "Good call, cuz she wears tons of those _all_ the time-- **ow!** "

She used the sharp point tip of her boot under the table this time.

Suddenly, Max's and everyone's else's vision was utterly and completely obscured.

The sudden appearance of a large basket filled to the brim with the holiday's most famous flora startled them all. It took up the entire table and was so full that Logan had to part the stems just to see her again. Max laughed nervously, hoping against hope that this wasn't some phase two of the plan to take this the right way-- But then Max saw who had arrived with the gigantic offering.

And the offering wasn't for her.

The bouquet was so large, Max could no longer see Alec across the table. But she could hear him.

"T-Thanks a bunch Normal."

Max smiled up at her boss who was not only dressed up smartly in a suit, but also had a holiday appropriate tie complete with a heart pierced with an arrow on it.

With a smile as large as the gift, Max pulled out a chair for him. "Roses are his favorite."

From somewhere behind the mass of red flowers and feathery white baby's breath, Alec sneezed.

"More beer please." He requested.

Logan helpfully poured.


End file.
